Through the NCI-University of Maryland Resource Contract and collaboration with researchers at the Universitatsmedizine Goettingen, Germany, we have obtained frozen pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma and surrounding nontumor samples from three different patient cohorts. In a preliminary analysis, we have identified a set of genes through microarray gene expression profiling that are overexpressed in tumors and are also associated with poorer survival in two independent cohorts. We are currently performing a technical validation of the gene signature by using quantitative-real time PCR based Fluidigm platform. The validated and further refined prognostic gene signature will be then investigated in the third independent cohort to confirm their utility as novel prognostic marker for pancreatic cancer. We are also continuing our efforts of finalizing a protocol and questionnaire to initiate a case-control study of pancreatic cancer in the greater Baltimore area with myself as the Principal Investigator of this study.